


This Time Around...

by Nat_Nav



Series: This Time Around 'verse [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy's got a secret..., F/M, Post Avengers (Movie), Vampires, Who's The Daddy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Nav/pseuds/Nat_Nav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy always suspected that this day would come. Her and her parents were trying to keep their lives separate this time around, and for a long time they succeeded... until S. H. I. E. L. D that is.</p><p>OR the one where Darcy isn't exactly who or what she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Around...

 

Darcy always suspected that this day would come. Her and her parents were trying to keep their lives separate this time around, and for a long time they succeeded... until S. H. I. E. L. D that is.

 

This time lifetime Darcy had opted to go back to school, it had been a while since she had received any formal education (other than the homeschooling from her grandmother or mother) and to learn in this new century was almost as enticing as a freshly caught meal. 

 

She hadn't overly planned what she was going to do this time; what she would do when the inevitable of leaving said educational establishment came, that is. She still had a few years left she figured before people would start to notice. But then came Thor.

 

Interning with Jane had been an opportunity for Darcy, not so much the actual interning but the location. Out in the middle of the desert, not many people around for miles... 

 

Thor though, Thor ruined everything. Yes Darcy was happy for Jane, the somewhat isolated physicist deserved some love and after many years Darcy never tired of watching it, but having SHIELD sticking their heads in, not cool. 

 

And then to make matters worse to have Head Agent practically reeking of here Dad, yeah not cool at all.

 

* * *

**Present Day:**

It was a few weeks after the Chitauri attack that the meeting came. After being shipped out to Norway by SHIELD during said attack, Jane and Darcy were onboard the Helicarrier awaiting the director to explain himself (and Darcy had no doubt, offer Jane a more permanent position within the organisation), when the Avenger strolled in. 

 

Darcy felt herself tense a little as she smelt and heard her Father quickly approaching. Jane was practically buzzing in the seat beside her, waiting for Thor to arrive. 

 

When they did enter the room Darcy and Jane were sitting in, (a small conference room with a round table, a coffee machine and vending machine) Jane all but pounced onto Thor and the God of Thunder swept her up in his arms, proclaim loudly of his love for his Jane. 

 

Darcy didn't budge from her seat, she avoided eye contact with her Dad at all cost and watched Jane's reunion. Darcy sat there in some vain hope that her Dad would play along. 

 

When he then threatened to dismantle the TV to build a decent coffee machine Darcy couldn't help but let her eyes roll. 

* * *

Tony Stark was many things: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy (does it count if you never slept with them), Philanthropist. He was also 457 years old, happily married and had a daughter... Did he not mention that?

 

No, that's not something you'd probably find in any file.

* * *

It wasn't long until all the Avengers, Darcy and Jane found themselves sitting around one of the conference room tables. Arranged around the table went Thor, Jane, Darcy, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce then Tony with Darcy sitting opposite her Father. 

 

Jane and Thor were just about oblivious to the goings on in the room, there eyes were only for one another. The other 6 had fallen into silence, none of them knowing who or what to talk about. 

 

Clint was the first to break the silence the 6 found themselves in. “So Miss Lewis, what do you do exactly? 'Cos no offence you don't exactly look the science type...” Clint asked. Darcy laughed a little. 

“I won't take offence to that bird-man.” Clint mouthed the word bird-man to Natasha and she raised an elegant eyebrow at the archer. Darcy continued talking oblivious to this exchange. “But you're right I'm basically a scientist wrangler, I supply Jane with food and coffee whilst in the bat cave.” Darcy answered. 

“Not to similar as what we have to do for Tony then.” Natasha stated with small smirk and Tony pouted. 

“I'll have you know Miss Romanoff that I am at the peek of physical fitness thank you very much.” Tony quipped and Darcy laughed. 

“Now come on you can't exactly say that when you've got Stevie-boy sitting here. He's like the poster boy of physical fitness.” Darcy stated tapping the Steve on the forearm. Steve chuckled weakly. 

 

“You okay Cap?” Clint asked concerned at the pale complexion of their fearless leader. 

“Yeah... No, I mean... Bruce I think that dressing may need changing again.” Steve told the doctor and he nodded in response. That caught everyone's including Jane's and Thor’s attention. 

“What ails you Captain, are you hurt?” Thor asked his hand still in Jane's. 

“Nothing, just got a bit carried away with the Hulk this morning.” Steve answered with a twinge as he shrugged his jacket off, getting ready to lift his shirt for Bruce to apply new dressing. 

“Hulk as in... You were sparring with the hulk?” Darcy said in disbelief. Steve shrugged. 

“Wanted a challenge and Thor was busy talking to Jane, I didn't want to break it up.” Steve answered a slight red tint appearing on his cheeks. 

“Aww you cutie.” Darcy said scooting over a little to allow Bruce access to Steve's side. Steve pulled his shirt up revealing a clump of blood sodden dressing. 

 

Bruce slowly peeled off the sodden dressing and the rest of the Avengers watched the doctor work, mesmerised by simple procedure. All bar Darcy that is. As soon as Steve's blood had hit her nostrils she had stopped breathing and looked away. His blood, that close smelt divine. Mouthwateringly divine. Now looking away though, this was the time that she finally caught her Father's eyes and she didn't like what she saw.

 

“Dad... NO!” Darcy shouted lunging out of her seat towards her Father before he could pounce on Steve. Tony's eyes were all black now and he was fighting to get up and at Steve with his bleeding gash. 

 

The other Avengers stood up in shock. Thor placed Jane behind him acting as a Norse God barricade. Natasha and Clint were horrified at the sight unsure whether to reach for their weapons or help. Bruce and Steve looked akin to deer in a headlight, the good doctor now rushing to reapply the new bandage. They were all shocked at the sight in front of them, the Tony Stark they knew was gone and the bloodthirsty predator now before them was being restrained by a grad student...

 

That was when Clint realised something. “Wait, did you just say Dad?” He said shocked, his eyes glued to the snarling Tony akin to watching a slow motion car crash. 

 

Darcy glanced up at the other Avengers, her arms and strength pinning her elder father to the ground. This turn was going to be cut shorter it seemed. 

“Jarvis?” Darcy shouted, although still on the Helicarrier, Jarvis was everywhere. 

“Yes Miss Stark?” Jarvis asked. Darcy would have smiled at being called her true name for the first time in years, if not for her Father wanting to drain America's sweetheart.

“Code red my friend. All of them out.” Darcy ordered the AI, she could see the Avengers look bewildered in her peripheral but they'd have to get over. It was time for the Stark's to disappear. 

 

As Darcy had commanded, a precise electromagnetic pulse consumed the entirety of the Helicarrier, knocking anyone and everyone, bar Tony and Darcy, unconscious. 

 

“Is there anything else Miss Stark?” Jarvis asked. Darcy sighed, she knew the emergency plan. God it felt like her father had spent the last 100 years making her memorise them,but this was the first time she'd have to initiate it, it was usually her that slipped up. 

“Yes, get a Quinjet prepped and load the Iron Man suits. Get Mum on the line as well please.” Darcy asked.

“Yes Miss Stark.” Jarvis replied and set to work. 

 

Sighing a little in relief at the AI’s answer, Darcy returned her full attention to her struggling and snarling father. Manoeuvring a little so that he forearm was holding down her fathers chest just above the arc reactor, Darcy used her now free hand to slap her father around the face. 

 

“Snap out of it Dad.” Darcy ordered. Tony's head fell to the side with the force of the slap. The snarling quietened but still remained present. He turned back to look at her. Darcy slapped him again. “I mean it. You've already blown this for us so at least snap out of it before you kill anyone.” Darcy said again, now all but pleading. Darcy slumped on her fathers unmoving chest, his heart had stopped beating long ago. “Please Daddy.” She whimpered, tired and slightly scared now. 

 

Like a switch, Tony's black eyes receded showing there usual brown colour. “Darce, what...” Tony began as he cradled his girl. “... Oh no.” Tony uttered as he remembered. Tony sighed in disappointment at himself and kissed his daughter's head. “Thank you.” He whispered earnestly and Darcy snuggled her head wordlessly into his chest. The true Tony Stark, her father, was nothing like the man who he had been portraying this time around. Only a very selected few new that. 

 

“Miss Stark, your mother is on the line and the quinjet is ready for departure loaded with the mark IX & X suits.” Jarvis notified Darcy. 

“Thanks J.” Darcy answered, her voice muffled in her Dad's shirt. 

 

Tony ran his fingers through his daughters long dark hair. “We need to get going sweetheart.” He stated hating the words, it had been too long since he had held his daughter. Darcy sighed and clambered to her feet, then turned and pulled up her Dad. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they slowly started to make their way through the Helicarrier, leaving the unconscious Avengers plus Jane on the floor. 

 

“Darcy? Darcy what's going on?” The frantic voice of Pepper Potts came loudly over the speakers as Darcy and Tony made their way to aircraft hanger 1. 

“Fine now Mum. We had a little situation with Steve, he got cut pretty badly and his blood Mum. That formular Erksine used smelled pretty damn good and well, Dad kinda...” Darcy explained and left the sentence hanging. Tony took the liberty of finishing it. 

“I lost it Pep. I'm sorry but we need to head home. SHIELD no doubt will be on all of us if we stick around.” Tony stated. 

 

There was a long suffering sigh, which could only be produced by a knowing Wife and Mother, from over the phone. “It's okay Tony. We were going to have to leave soon anyway. Ditch the quinjet mid flight and get here in the suits, we'll put this place in lockdown then head home to Howard and Maria.” Pepper stated, the efficient one as always. 

“And that is why I love you Pep.” Tony stated.

“Love you too Mum.” Darcy added truthfully. 

“And don't you two forget it.” Pepper replied her tone lighter. “And I love you both two. I'll see you soon.” Pepper continued and cut the call, no doubt going to tie up loose ends. 

 

Darcy and Tony sighed, the latter beginning the turbines of the quinjet they had commandeered. “Transylvanian summer eh? Can't wait.” Darcy stated with a smile. Tony laughed. 

“Yeah, Transylvanian summers.” He agreed and the Quinjet took off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel's now up...


End file.
